Justicar (5e Race)
Justicar "Bring yourself to defend your neighbor, don't be afraid to call your home your own. Protect the world, be its guardian, for you are all strong, stronger than I could ever be." -''The last words of the original Justicar'' The Original In a world where there was only darkness as far as the eye could see, and you couldn't even trust your own family with a single thing, there existed a man. This world, called the Shadowfell by most, but to him he simply called it home. The man's name is unknown, but what is known is that he wished to bring order to the grim world of the Shadowfell, forming a group of paladins known as the Justicars, which were known for having a symbol of a cross burned onto their face. The man brought order for a time, until he was struck down from a traitor, but his kin still wear the cross brand on their flesh, as well as pure white or gold hair and crosses for pupils. Connected Guilds When a justicar is close to being born, it is connected with several other justicars in the same plane, which are eventually all born at once, becoming a group of justicars, known as a guild. When two or more of the justicars are asleep, they can see one another and communicate in their dreams, exchanging thoughts and stories, or possibly seeking aid from the others. A few rare justicars are born without a guild, and for them, the spirit of the first justicar guides them in their sleep, instead. You can roll on the following table to decide how many justicars are in your character's guild (including themselves), or pick any option from the table as you wish. Scorned Justice While almost all justicars have an innate sense of justice and good, there are a rare few who do not and become hateful towards their fellow justicars. A justicar whom has had their heart turned pure evil has the crosses on both their flesh and eyes flip upside down, and they lose contact with any justicars in their guild that do not become like them. Justicars and scorned justicars naturally hate each other, even going so far as to ignore other important tasks just to attempt to destroy the other. Justicar Names Justicars swear themselves to right the wrongs of the world, including the names that have been ruined by horrific people, causing many justicars to possess names of infamous villains or monsters, in an effort to purify the name for future generations. Justicars do not track their lineage by surname, as they are all related to the original justicar; instead, they use the number of justicars in their guild as their surname. They may choose to change their name if a justicar in their guild is slain, however many keep their name the same to remember the fallen comrade. Male Justicar Names: '''Acererak, Deimos, Nezznar, Soth, Strahd, Xykon '''Female Justicar Names: '''Kitiara, Lolth, Melissan, Tiamat, Valindra, Zinn Justicar Traits Your justicar character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Power or Wisdom. Justicars either take on the original justicar's strength, or his mind. Your choice of Strength or Wisdom increases by 1. '''''Age. Justicars' lifespans when alone are equivalent to a human's, however for each justicar in their guild that still lives aside from themselves they are able to add an additional 20 years to their lifespan. Alignment. Most of the justicars are inclined to follow in the path of radiance, making them respect the laws and the people that follows the laws, however some of them perceive the laws themselves as wicked, or may choose to only care for themselves, allowing them to be filled with chaos or malice. Size. Justicars are almost exactly alike humans in both height and weight. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Blessed by your radiant heritage, you can pierce the darkness with your sight. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gold. ''Heroic Ancestor. ''If a spell or magic item would affect you differently for being good-aligned, or if it would detect your alignment, you are treated as being good-aligned, regardless of alignment. ''Bearer of Light. ''You are resistant to radiant damage. ''Radiant Justice. You know the ''branding blade ''cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''divine favor spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the branding smite spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Celestial. Celestial is a beautiful language that sounds soothing to the ear and is spoken by angelic beings. Detect Balance Score: 26 New Spells The following cantrip is added to the cleric spell list. As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within the spell's range, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects, and it glows with bright light for 10 feet, and dim light for another 10 feet. If the creature is an undead or fiend, it also takes 1d8 radiant damage. This spell's damage increases when you reach higher levels. At 5th level, the melee attack deals an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. The damage roll increases by 1d8 at 11th level and 17th level.Category:Races